


knot missing you

by problematickacchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Viktor with a K, post-season 1 -- they are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematickacchan/pseuds/problematickacchan
Summary: Viktor misses Yuuri a lot. He also misses getting off with something other than his hand.





	knot missing you

**Author's Note:**

> please please please read the tags because this was seriously just an excuse for me to write bestiality. if you don't like it, please don't read. idk i wrote this in like 8 hours and now i feel gross lol

There are plenty of things that Viktor regrets in his life. 

Things like, drinking too much before JJ’s wedding and showing up hungover and purple in the face (the wedding pictures of him are horrendous and JJ let all of Twitter know); or wearing a green blouse to his very first internet interview and looking like a floating head on screen (how was he supposed to know there would be a green-screen?); and now, Yuuri leaving for Hasetsu for two weeks to help finalize his sister’s wedding arrangements and Viktor not being there for him. Viktor had said he’d be there for the wedding itself but insisted that Yuuri help his sister without Viktor there to distract him, but now that Viktor is alone, he wishes he would have gone. 

The apartment is empty without Yuuri and his routine seems too mundane alone. Makkachin is there too, of course, but he isn’t the same as his husband. When he wakes up to an empty bed, Makkachin licks his hand, and although it’s a comforting feeling, it’s not the same as a lazy kiss to his cheek or an embarrassingly slow kiss to heat him up on cold mornings. Viktor feels lonely, and it’s all his own fault. 

It starts out as something very sweet, very innocent. He tells himself that missing Yuuri for two weeks won’t be easy, but that it doesn’t have to be hard either. The first night Yuuri’s gone, he goes through his bedtime routine and says goodnight to Yuuri’s pillow, even pulls it closer to him in order to sleep well. Yuuri’s squishy sides are warmer and smoothe, but his pillow will do for now. 

The second, third, and fourth night are all the same. Viktor pulls Yuuri’s pillow close and tells it goodnight, but god, he missed Yuuri so much his heart could implode. Their phone conversations are never long because of the international fees but he fills them with as many “I miss you”s and “I love you”s as he possibly can. Even that is somehow impossible with Yuuri’s family always on speakerphone with him while they make final plans.

Viktor passes the days by going on bike rides with Makkachin in tow, missing Yuuri. It’s hopeless to think about anything else but him, and even as Viktor brings Makkachin to the beach and throws his slobbery ball across the sand over and over again, he can’t stop wishing that Yuuri is there with him. Somehow Makkachin can tell, and he trots over a bit slower than normal when he drops the tennis ball to Viktor’s feet. He licks Viktor’s hand to bring his owner back to this world and Viktor smiles at him.

“Do you miss him, too?” Viktor asks the poodle, running fingers through his wiry hair as he gazes out over the water. 

It doesn’t even face Japan, but Viktor can’t help but think that Yuuri is looking over the water and hoping to see Viktor again soon, too. Makkachin sits next to his feet and gazes up at Viktor for a moment, then lowers his head to the water and they watch the waves together.

\---

It’s dumb, and Viktor knows it’s dumb, but he starts to miss hearing Yuuri’s voice in his ear in real time, starts to miss the breath against the shell of his ear. It’s only the fifth night of being separated from Yuuri but Viktor misses him in more ways than one. He would by no means say that his libido is any higher than anyone else’s in the world, but Viktor does have needs, and his husband is nowhere near him to help him fulfill them. 

Really, Viktor thinks it’s unfair. Yuuri calls him at dinner, at least midnight in Hasetsu, and tells Viktor in that raspy, tired voice of his that he loves him, and misses him, and wants to be back there. It sends a wave right through Viktor’s body so hard that he has to collapse on the living room couch just from hearing his voice. Of course he isn’t subtle about that to Yuuri, either.

“I miss you, too,” Viktor tells him, “and your strong thighs. Your voice, your moans, your mouth…” 

It makes Yuuri chuckle, sleepy and breathy. “I miss your pretty lips, too,” he sighs back to Viktor.

Viktor swoons. He feels his lower half tingle, stir to life. He’s never done it before, but he wants to try. Viktor breaths out a quiet, “I miss your cock.”

Yuuri is silent on the other end of the phone call. Viktor worries for a moment that he hasn’t been heard, or that Yuuri has fallen asleep, but he hears rustling and suddenly Yuuri is breathing against the phone receiver. 

“What do you miss the most?” Yuuri asks, hushed and airy.

Viktor wonders if he’s just as red as Viktor is. It’s been so long since Viktor last talked dirty on the phone, somehow it gives him a thrill as he debates whether or not to be innocent, draw it out longer, or be filthy and mess with Yuuri. He decides on something a little in between. 

“I miss how it tastes,” he sighs, crossing one leg over the other. He wants to wait for Yuuri to tell him something dirty to touch himself, at least. 

“You want it in your mouth?” Yuuri pants back. Viktor dies inside. 

“Yeah. I want you down my throat, rubbing against my cheek, slapping me in the face…” he lists, eyes closed. 

He can hear Yuuri panting now, can hear him working, but can’t hear anything else. Viktor can only imagine the obscene sound of him pumping his dick, of the way he moans a little with each bit. The phone is too far away for him to hear the slick sound of skin on skin but he can hear Yuuri’s short breaths and Viktor is waiting almost impatiently for Yuuri to tell him exactly what he’s going to do to him when he gets home. But there’s only a shuddery grunt and heavy pants on the other side, and then silence.  
“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri has fallen asleep during the phone call and Viktor is left with an unhealthy lust for someone that is an island away from him and a mood that is somewhere between bitter and horny. He has to take Makkachin out for a walk just to calm himself down, but it doesn’t seem to be working. How dare his husband call him and fall asleep before he can even get off. 

It’s not like he can call Yuuri when he’s horny, either. He’s only ever horny when it’s late, and for Yuuri it’s either the middle of the night or too early in the morning to be asking for anything dirty. Even just a dick pic would be nice at this point, at least something he can go off of until Yuuri comes home. But Viktor is left with nothing, and he’s still horny when he goes to bed that night. 

Viktor tells himself that he’s been through worse blue balls before and that he shouldn’t let it keep him up too much, but it does. He tosses and turns and thinks about touching his dick, but every time he brings his hand down to do so, he tells himself it’s not worth it. He does this a few more times until he’s half hard and he’s irritated and he decides, fuck it. Sleeping in the nude is fine and freeing but when he’s trying not to think about touching his dick, all he can feel is the sheets and bedding feeling so feather-light against his skin. He lays on his side and pulls Yuuri’s pillow to his chest, breathes in his scent, and wraps his fingers around his cock. 

Only a few lazy strokes in and he’s fully hard, weighty in his hand. He doesn’t think about his own cock in his hand, instead thinks about Yuuri’s hand around him and his hand around Yuuri. He tries to think so, at least, but it’s not the same. He can’t feel Yuuri’s warmth next to him or hear his short breaths. All he can hear is Makkachin snoring at the foot of his bed and all he can feel is the lack of weight of another person next to him. Viktor groans to himself and turns to the pillow still carrying Yuuri’s scent, and he thinks to himself. This is probably a bad idea, but he wants it so badly. Anything to get him off now. 

He puts the pillow between his thighs, tucked tightly until he can no longer close them together. It’s not much, but it feels hard against his cock if he pulls the end of the pillow towards his stomach, and when he rocks his hips forward, it does something. Viktor ruts his hips, bottom lip bitten between his teeth as he rocks back and forth, and his cock is terribly hard and leaking against the pillowcase. All he can think of is Yuuri sleeping beside him, humping his leg until he comes. It’s not much, but it does the job. 

Viktor pants hard, ruts his hips like he’ll die without it, and after a few minutes, he comes. It’s not the best he’s ever had but he’s no longer pent up, so although he’s unsatisfied, he accepts it enough to be able to sleep. 

After stripping Yuuri’s pillow of its case, he cleans up his cock and settles back into bed. He still feels lonely, so he invites Makkachin to sleep in Yuuri’s place next to him. With his head buried in the Makkachin’s furry neck, Viktor thinks he might be alright. 

Makkachin licks his cheek, and with that little reassurance, he falls asleep.

\---

The days come and go like that. Viktor takes Makkachin out for a ride on his bike, walks the beach with her, and does some practicing at the rink. He comes home sweaty, hoping that the exercise will be enough to keep him from thinking any dirty thoughts while his husband is away, but it does little to soothe him. 

Viktor will come home sweaty after being at the rink, in desperate need for a shower, and Makkachin will come greet him at the door as he always does. It’s a lick to the hand, a nudge to his thigh as if to welcome him home. Sometimes, Makkachin will stick his nose into Viktor’s crotch and Viktor will shoo him away. 

Sometimes. 

It’s impolite and Viktor tries the best he can to shoo Makkachin away when the dog sticks his nose in places they shouldn’t be, but Viktor is alone and doesn’t care. He hasn’t shooed Makkachin away from him since Yuuri has been gone and Makkachin has gotten more aggressive with it. Today, he noses Viktor’s crotch a bit too aggressively and Viktor yelps, then bats his face away with a red face of his own. 

It’s totally embarrassing and Viktor tells himself that it’s only because he’s lonely and pent up. A week without one’s husband will do that to someone. Viktor covers his crotch from Makkachin as the dog goes back at it again, nosing against the outline of his fattened cock from the simple touch. 

“I said no!” Viktor scolds, flicking Makkachin on the nose. 

The dog growls in the back of its throat and Viktor gets flustered. He’s never heard Makkachin talk back to him, not since he was a puppy and still being trained. Viktor doesn’t know what to do. He should have scolded Makkachin again, should have kept his voice firm. But instead, he shrinks away from Makkachin and the dog sits down where Viktor needs to be. 

Viktor stares at Makkachin and Makkachin stares back. The dog’s eyes are unmoving and Viktor shys away from the gaze, shaking his head at himself. 

He’s just a dog. What can he do? 

With a huff, Viktor skirts around Makkachin and the dog watches him as he makes a B-line to the bedroom so that he can shower. Makkachin can wait. 

\---  
It’s later that night that Viktor feels horny again and this time, he doesn’t bother with the pillow. 

He’s in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thinks of Yuuri. His body, his voice, his weight on top of him. Viktor’s arm flings over his eyes and he decides to be lazy about it, decides to let his hand work for once. He can’t remember the last time he’s had to get off on his own with Yuuri in his life, and he almost feels like a teen again. His hand strokes with a steady rhythm and he tugs at one of his nipples the way Yuuri does. 

It feels like it’s not going to be enough when he jumps at the sound of Makkachin licking his chops somewhere in the dark room, and the wet noise of it goes directly to Viktor’s cock. It feels dirty and he’s ashamed of it, but the sound of Makkachin licking at something sounds like slick skin on skin and he can only think of fucking Yuuri, of Yuuri’s rhythmic hips as he rides Viktor’s cock, as he strokes his cock a little faster. It’s hurried and Viktor comes faster than he probably should, but he feels blissed after it’s done. 

Makkachin still licks at something somewhere in the room and Viktor groans. He’s fucked out now and he should be getting to bed, but he can’t sleep with the sound of Makkachin licking. He turns on the bedside light and gets up to see what Makka is doing.

Makkachin is in the corner of the room, turned away from Viktor’s body. Viktor can’t see what he’s doing but his leg is in the air and Viktor thinks he’s licking his belly, so he comes around to get him to stop and come to bed, when he notices Makkachin’s red cock peeking from its furry sheath. Viktor flushes red, and he’d disgusted for a moment. Makkachin still licks at his doggy cock, though, and Viktor shakes his head. 

“No! Bad dog, stop,” he scolds, batting Makkachin’s head away from his cock. 

The dog does as he’s told and licks at the inside of Viktor’s wrist instead, and Viktor recoils. He feels gross for what he just did, for what he just interrupted, and for the wetness on his wrist. He groans as he wipes his wet wrist off on the carpet below him, and then he feels it. 

Makkachin’s attention has turned to Viktor’s crotch and Viktor only notices when there’s a wet lick on his tummy, just above his happy trail, where he had left cum just moments before. Viktor’s even more disgusted now as he pushed Makkachin’s head away and stands abruptly. 

“Out!” he shouts at Makkachin, pointing to his door. 

The dog gets up and saunters out, tail tucked between his legs, and Viktor shuts the door. He gets in bed but not five minutes later does he hear pawing at the door, and he has to get up and let him back inside because he doesn’t want to pay the landlord any more damages. 

Makkachin comes back inside and Viktor sighs at him. 

“You can stay if you don’t do anything gross,” he tells Makkachin, then pets his head and goes back to bed. This time, he wipes off his tummy before Makkachin can get any ideas. 

Viktor has just turned onto his stomach when Makkachin gets in bed with him, and instead of going to the foot of his bed where he belongs, he goes to Yuuri’s side where he’s been allowed to sleep for the last few days. Viktor does nothing, because Makkachin has done nothing, and lets the dog curl up at his back.

He’s asleep in no time, finally. He doesn’t even wake when Makkachin licks the inside of his thighs.

\---

It’s been two days since Viktor got off to the sound of Makkachin licking his own cock, nine days since Yuuri has gone, and Viktor still can’t shake the look of Makkachin off of him. 

Wherever he goes, he feels like Makkachin’s eyes follow, and the gaze makes his cheeks go red. Why is he nervous about what a dog is thinking? Viktor doesn’t know, but he does know that he’s nervous and feels dirty around his own dog. 

Viktor has been going on runs and practicing at the rink for nine days straight and he decides that he needs the time to himself. He calls Yuuri in the morning, around Yuuri’s lunch time, and tells him how much he loves and misses him. It sounds like the same old conversation from each day before, but he really means it. Yuuri tells him that preparations for the wedding are going great and Viktor tells Yuuri that he can’t wait to see it.

He also tells Yuuri he’s going to be naked at home all day, and that he’s going to miss it. But Yuuri just stutters that he’s sorry he can’t be there and has to run off. Viktor thinks it’s cute. 

He’s not lying, though. Viktor plans to spend the whole day sprawled out naked on the couch with no one to stop him. Clothes are so restrictive and no one is going to see him, so Viktor thinks nothing of it. The only problem is Makkachin, who won’t stop staring at Viktor.

Viktor feels his gaze even as he crosses the kitchen for a glass of water and somehow feels himself grow nervous and flustered under it. Makkachin keeps following Viktor room to room, right on his tail. Viktor isn’t sure what to think about it. 

Finally, Makkachin decides to lay down on his doggy bed in the living room and Viktor thinks of that as a good enough time as any to cross the space from the couch to the tv to switch boxes and fire up the dvd player. He wants to watch old videos of Yuuri’s performances, maybe touch himself a little.

Viktor is totally set in the idea, digging out dvds to look through, and doesn’t hear Makkachin behind him. Instead, he feels his breath as he sniffs the back of Viktor’s neck and Viktor reaches behind himself to pet his snout. 

It’s stupid, the way he’s been acting. Makkachin is his best friend, has been for years, and it’s not like he hasn’t seen Makkachin’s dick before. He takes Makka to breed during mating season because he doesn’t believe in neutering his best friend, and he’s had to calm him down while he’s tied to a bitch. It’s nothing new, and he feels dumb for freaking out. 

Makkachin’s head rests on Viktor’s shoulder as Viktor goes through every dvd and decides on the one he wants. He pets Makkachin’s head and Makka licks his cheek as Viktor groans. 

“Shall we watch this one?” Viktor asks his friend, holding up a blank dvd with one of Yuuri’s best performances. Makkachin huffs, and Viktor takes it as a yes. 

Viktor leans forward so that he can place all the dvds back in their bin and slide them back under the tv stand and Makka’s chin leaves his shoulder as he does so. He assumes that the dog has gone to lay down somewhere again, but he feels it. A wet tongue slides over his exposed ass and Viktor gasps. 

“Makka!” he scolds, rolling onto his back and away from the feeling. Makkachin looks like nothing has happened, just sits between Viktor’s legs. 

Viktor is weary. Makkachin is too calm after being scolded and he doesn’t know what he’s thinking. He props himself up on his elbow and narrows his eyes at the dog, who only cocks its head at Viktor. Viktor does nothing as Makkachin’s head lowers and sniffs around Viktor’s balls. 

He really shouldn’t be hard. His stomach shouldn’t be tight and he shouldn’t be biting his lip as hard as he is, but Viktor is. Makkachin’s wet nose brushes his balls and perineum and then he’s licking again. His wet tongue swipes against Viktor’s asshole and Viktor immediately yelps, pushes Makkachin’s head away. There’s a growl again, the same as last time, and Viktor can’t take it. 

He turns onto his hands and knees to get away, gripping at the edge of the entertainment center, but Makkachin is licking him again. His tongue is wet and so, so long, long enough that it swipes over his balls to his hole in no time. Viktor hasn’t had any attention to it in so long that he whines at the feeling of it and wiggles away. Only, Makkachin’s tongue follows Viktor’s ass as it tries to elude him, and Viktor can’t go anywhere else. 

Viktor is panicking, unsure of what to do with himself. It feels so good, and he’s hard, but this is so wrong that he knows he has to get away. Makkachin’s tongue is working away at him, licking into his tight hole and loosening him up in a way he doesn’t know is possible. Viktor has tears in his eyes, and he can’t tell if they’re from fear or pleasure. 

Makkachin’s tongue doesn’t stop. It’s inside Viktor so far that he can feel it rubbing against every good spot he has and Makkachin’s mouth is so wet that it slicks his insides. Viktor is whining, covering his mouth with his hand. He’s about to come and he doesn’t want to face the reality of the situation. 

Suddenly, Makkachin’s tongue is gone and Viktor thinks that this is his chance to escape. He pushes himself up on all fours, ready to take the next step and stand, but Makkachin has other ideas. His front paws hook against Viktor’s hips and Viktor is suddenly pushed down by Makkachin’s weight. 

Viktor is panicking, even more so than before. His tears turn into a choked sob as he tries to run away, but Makkachin growls and Viktor is frozen. Viktor knows what’s about to happen before it happens.

A hot, pointed tip knocks against Viktor’s thighs as Makkachin thrusts his hips in rhythm, unable to help himself and his needs. Viktor wants to get away but each time he tries, Makkachin growls at him again and Viktor is forced into his place. Viktor is Makkachin’s bitch, and Makkachin is about to mate his bitch.

The rabbiting of Makkachin’s hips is getting him nowhere and Viktor hopes to god that it won’t get him anywhere at all. But the tip of Makkachin’s hot doggy cock is punching against Viktor’s thighs, then his ass, and then he feels it. The pointed tip finds Viktor’s saliva-slick hole and breeches it, and now Makkachin knows where to aim. 

Makkachin’s cock is long and slim, not like a human’s. Viktor feels wrong for the way that his own cock bobs between his thighs and responds to every thrust. He feels dirty when Makkachin pants next to his ear and makes Viktor’s body shiver. He feels disgusting when he comes as soon as Makkachin’s cock hits his prostate. 

It’s not the first time he does, either. Makkachin is relentless, fucking his bitch until Viktor is a pile of cum and tears on the living room carpet. Viktor feels gross but well fucked, a very strange feeling to have when a dog’s claws are digging into his hips. His shoulders are pressed to the floor with the weight of Makkachin on his back, his face in buried in carpet, and he’s gasping wildly with every thrust.

Viktor thinks that Makkachin might finally be done by his third orgasm when his hips begin to slow, but he feels an odd pull at his rim each time Makkachin thrusts, and each time it gets more and more uncomfortable until the stretch is just unbearable. The stretch is the size of a fist in his tight ass, and Viktor is seeing stars.  
Makkachin’s knot is buried deep inside him and his leg swings over his back until their back to back from each other. Viktor is tied to Makkachin and he can’t believe how much he likes it. Makka is seeding his bitch and Viktor is taking it like the good bitch he is.

His hole is so stretched, so full, and he can feel Makkachin’s hot cum spilling inside him. Viktor whimpers each time it does, and he lamely tugs at his cock in attempt to get himself off for the fourth time, one last time. 

Makkachin’s knot goes down enough that he can slide out of Viktor, and when he does, Viktor sees stars again. The slow stretch of his hole is now so intense than he can’t make himself stay on his knees any longer. His legs slide apart and he lays splayed on the living room carpet, fucked out and blissed to the point of not being able to stand. 

Viktor is leaking so much cum that he feels like he’s just been tag teamed by at least four or five men. He can’t even keep himself conscious when Makkachin begins to lap at his abused hole and sends him into such overstimulation that it knocks him out completely. 

\---

Viktor wakes up well cleaned of doggy cum but still sticky around his ass and down his thighs. Makkachin is laying down next to him, watchful eyes meeting Viktor’s when his finally open. It feels strange, but Viktor bites his lip and reaches forward to pet his wiry fur. 

“Never again,” he tells Makkachin, and Makka whines in the back of his throat. 

The rest of the day, Viktor cleans up the carpet under Makkachin’s intense gaze, naked and smelling of cum and sweat, and he falls asleep on the couch with Makkachin laying next to him. 

\---

The tenth day, Makkachin has still not stopped following Viktor around the apartment. He’s not really sure why, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he once did. 

Makkachin’s eyes are still as intense as ever and he keeps pushing his nose into Viktor’s ass when he’s laying on his stomach or getting a glass of water in the kitchen. Viktor shoos him away but he’s always back a few minutes later to nose against his thighs next. Viktor stops worrying about it after the millionth time that day. 

He takes Makkachin on a long walk before bed just to tire him out and make sure he goes to bed, but when Viktor goes to shower, Makkachin follows him. He’s in the door before Viktor can close it and Viktor just lets him sit in the bathroom while he cleans his body. When he gets out and towels off, Makkachin is still there, looking at him with those big brown eyes.

Except, they’re different. They’re not puppy-like, not cute and innocent. They’re the same eyes that Makkachin had watched him with the day he made Viktor his bitch, and Viktor is flushed under them. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the dog as he goes to bed that night, and Makkachin doesn’t take his eyes off of Viktor as he strokes his cock in bed. When Viktor comes, Makkachin licks his hand and Viktor doesn’t shoo him away. 

\---

Viktor is still horny by the twelfth day. 

Yuuri hasn’t called him yet and the only other attention he’s gotten from another man in the last few days is the way that Makkachin stares at him like prey. And at this point, Viktor isn’t hating it. 

What he is hating, is the fact that he considers it. He considers what they did and considers doing it again, and he’s sure that Makkachin is thinking the same thing. It’s weird, but Makkachin’s eyes follow him everywhere, and lately, when he’s laying in bed at night touching himself, he doesn’t kick the dog off the bed any more. Makkachin stares him down as he does and Viktor comes under his crushing gaze. 

Viktor sits in bed that morning a little longer than he should have, debating with himself. He’s horny and tired of his own hand. He wants the attention of another man, and if that man just so happened to be covered in fur and half his size, then so be it. 

The whole day, he’s nervous. The more Viktor thinks about it, the more he both doesn’t want to do it and wants to do it right away. On one hand, he’d feel so fucking good. On the other, he’d feel disgusting. 

Viktor watches Makkachin all day, the same way that Makkachin watches him. He’s squirming on the couch after dinner because he’s horny now and Makkachin’s watchful eyes are telling him that he doesn’t have to work very hard to get fucked. 

Viktor debates it, bites his bottom lip. And then he decides, fuck it.

He’s sitting in bed on his phone but Makka is sitting on the floor near his wardrobe, watching his movements. Viktor stands, instantly flushes red at the thought of what he’s about to do. He can’t tell yet if it’s from embarrassment, shame, or lust. 

Viktor pulls off his clothes and Makkachin stands as he does so. His shirt is off and his blush extends down his chest as he slides out of his pants and briefs. He’s fully naked but not sure what to do next.  
This could go many ways, Viktor thinks. He can get back in bed and pretend this thought never crossed his mind, or he can walk over to Makkachin and present himself to him as his bitch. Viktor chooses.

He pads the three feet over to Makkachin, but a foot away from him, he lowers to a crouch. He crawls over on his hands and knees and Makka sniffs his face when he gets close enough. Now, he isn’t sure what to do. 

Makkachin had been the one to instigate what happened last time, and now Viktor isn’t sure where to go from here. His breath is a little short as he wraps his arms around the dog’s neck and pets his hand down his back. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before, but somehow it feels dirty and it makes Viktor’s cock twitch. 

Makkachin takes the first step, or so Viktor thinks of it as. He licks a slow stripe up Viktor’s cheek and Viktor licks his lips. Usually, he’d be scolding Makka for licking, especially anywhere near his face, but this time he wants it. He slides closer to Makkachin, laying on one of his thighs as he pets him. 

Makka’s tongue is hot and slow as it licks over Viktor’s face. It’s his cheek first, then his chin, then he’s licking over Viktor’s lips and Viktor wonders what will happen if he opens his mouth. Makkachin licks behind Viktor’s teeth and Viktor shivers, whining. It tastes somehow like hot metal but he doesn’t shy away from it, just lets Makkachin lick into his mouth while his own tongue rubs against it. It’s all he can do, really. How else does one kiss a dog? 

His hand slides down Makkachin’s back and down his hind leg, around his thigh and to his soft belly. He apologizes in his head, says a little prayer, and feels his way to Makkachin’s furry cock. It’s sheathed and hidden away for now, but the dog whines as Viktor strokes it, coaxes it out of its home. 

A hot prick slides between Viktor’s fingers, and he knows he’s almost there. He feels almost bad for touching his best friend like this, but god, does he want it. The more he strokes Makkachin’s cock, the more the dog thrusts his hips, and the more the red cock slides from its sheath. 

Viktor is nervous now. He doesn’t even have to move his hand and Makkachin in still thrusting into it. He’s sure that if he leaves his hand there, the dog will pop his knot in his fingers and all will be lost. Viktor decides it’s best not to waste any time while he still has it. 

Viktor is leaning backwards in no time, placing his elbows on the floor and twisting his hips swing upward and present himself to Makka. At first, he thinks the dog won’t get it. Viktor is looking over his shoulder at Makkachin who’s thrusting his hips wildly into nothing and whining as he does so. Viktor is getting desperate. 

He reaches behind himself to guide Makkachin’s muzzle towards his ass, then is back on his hands and knees again. Makkachin sniffs at him once again and Viktor waits for Makkachin to lick into him like he had the night before, but he never does. Instead, two paws wrap around his hips and Viktor panics again. 

He’s not ready to be fucked yet, certainly not ready to be fucked dry by a dog’s cock. But Makkachin has already mounted him and Viktor knows better than to try to get away from him now. Makkachin has already made him his bitch once, and now he’s going to do it again whether Viktor likes it or not. 

Makkachin is thrusting already when he mounts Viktor, cock bumping along his thighs and ass before it catches Viktor’s unstretched hole. Viktor thinks that it’s going to be more unpleasant, but Makkachin’s doggy cock is pointed and slick and slides into him without much stretch. His shallow thrusts stretch Viktor slowly, and Viktor is panting already. 

Makkachin takes two tiny steps closer, paws curling claws into Viktor’s hips to tug him back. He thrusts deeper now and stretches Viktor open further as he gasps and his body rocks. Viktor bites a moan back as he raises his hand to touch his hard cock, and then remembers that he’s home alone and there’s nothing to worry about. He breaks. 

“Fuck, Makka,” Viktor whines, head falling heavy between his shoulders in a form of submission. 

Makkachin’s thrusts don’t change, and Makkachin doesn’t respond like a human would. His only goal is to seed his bitch, and Viktor is such a lovely bitch. 

Viktor tugs on his cock as Makkachin thrusts into him and he curls his toes when Makkachin whines above him. Viktor knows that his knot is close and he wants to come when he feels it stretch him open. Makkachin is panting above him but Viktor is panting even harder with the feeling of his dog fucking open his hole. 

Makkachin pops his knot into Viktor and Viktor is dizzy with bliss. His hole is so stretched and full and each time Makkachin comes, he feels his belly pool with it and he wonders if Makkachin knows he can’t give him puppies. Viktor fucks his hand as Makkachin pumps him full of doggy cum and once again, Viktor is well fucked. 

He should feel ashamed chanting Makkachin’s name in a mantra as he comes, breathing a string of, “oh god, Makka, fuck, oh my god, fill me…” 

When Makkachin slides his knot out of Viktor a few minutes later, Viktor doesn’t give him the chance to lap it up. He pulls his heavy body onto his feet and falls into his bed, sore in the best ways and sluggish with his high. Makkachin jumps into bed next to him and lays his head on Viktor’s filled belly. 

“You did your best, Makka,” Viktor praises, lazily petting the top of his head. 

The dog looks up, tilting its head on Viktor’s stomach, and licks splattered cum from Viktor’s tummy. Viktor keeps petting him and wonders briefly what it would be like to give a dog a blowjob. The thought is fleeting, but he might as well try it. Maybe some other time. 

\---

It’s almost 2am on the 14th day when Viktor’s phone lights up with an incoming FaceTime call, and he slides the screen on when he realizes it’s Yuuri. 

“What are you still doing up?” Yuuri asks Viktor, headphones in his ears as he walks on some sunny street in Hasetsu.

Viktor thinks and eyes Makkachin laying on his cum-stained tummy, lidded eyes coming up to watch Yuuri’s face as it bobs in an out of focus. In the dark room, the dim light of Viktor’s phone screen makes him look angelic. He’s definitely blissed. 

It takes him only a few moments to come up with an answer, teasing smirk of someone keeping a secret dancing on his lips, and says, “Missing you.”


End file.
